Wake Me Up When September Ends
by I-Heart-Riku-And-Sora-Forever
Summary: DH Drarry, Slash. The war is coming into it's final years, and Draco doesn't want Harry leaving to fight...


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, but the plot bunny of this fanfiction.

**"Wake Me Up When September Ends"**

_Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends_

Like my fathers come to pass  
Seven years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Ring out the bells again  
Like we did when spring began  
Wake me up when September ends

Here comes the rain again  
Falling from the stars  
Drenched in my pain again  
Becoming who we are

As my memory rests  
But never forgets what I lost  
Wake me up when September ends

Summer has come and passed  
The innocent can never last  
Wake me up when September ends

Like my father's come to pass  
Twenty years has gone so fast  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends  
Wake me up when September ends

_----------------_

Draco hugged Harry tightly, and murmmered, "Don't ever leave me."

Harry hugged him back, and said, "I won't."

"Don't ever leave me."

"I won't I won't."

---

I remember him promising her would always be with me, that we would run away together, and leave the war behind. We would have each other, and that was all that mattered, until he told me the thing I feared the most.

"Draco, I have to! It's my destiny, to protect them! I can't just let innocent people die, because I want to survive. You know the prophency."

"Harry, I don't think I could live without you, though. I don't think I would be able to go on, if you died in the war."

"I'm sorry Draco, I have to."

---

He has to? He has to! No, he doesn't! He could be here with me, we could be happily talking, but no, instead I'm here scared that he won't come home, and I'll be alone. That I'll never go on, knowing, I would never be able to hold him, kiss him, love him... make love to him.

"Hun, please understand that I don't want to go either, but that if I don't then I'll know that when someone dies, because of him, they could still be alive, if I had stopped him. Please understand. Draco..."

"Understand, you say? How am I suppose to understand that my lover, my life, my everything is leaving me, and could possibly be killed! How am I supposed to sleep every night, without you next to me? How am I supposed to understand? How am I supposed to go on?"

"Draco, all I'm asking you to do is wait I'll come home, safe, and sound."

He stroked my cheek, kissed me, and we made love. That was almost a year ago, and they still haven't found him. They still don't know where is body is, they still don't know what happened after Harry destroyed him.

Theres a knock at my door. I pray it isn't what, I know in my heart it is. I walk slowly over, and opened the door. His friends are standing there, covered in dirt, down cast faces, and I know that they found him, and he's dead. I smile, and said kindly, "Ron, Hermoine, thanks for coming, and telling me yourself." They look at me, and move to the side. Someone is holding Harry in their arms, and I fall to the ground, tears spilling out my eyes. He really is dead, and there was no denying it. My Harry was gone, and I would never get him back, I would never get to hold him again. The tears fall in big clumps, and someone leans down to wipe them away. I look up, and it's Harry. He was trying to wipe them away, out of the arms of the person. I blinked so many times, not believeing it. I shot up, and hugged him, afraid that he would disappeared before I got a chance to.

I broke away from him, and he said with tears in his eyes, "Draco, I told you I would be back."

---

There you, I have completed this story. Hope you like.

Um, if you would like me to continue on it, and have it be a one shot, just ask. _  
_


End file.
